Step Up
by kornfreak6662000
Summary: Sqeuel To Part Of Me Matt misses Amy due to his hectic wrestling and appearance schedule.


Title: Short-Fic Step Up (1/1)  
Author: KornFreak6662000  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anyone and I do Not Own The Song. The Song is owned by  
Linkin Park  
Distribution: Don't Take Without asking me first

_Watch as the road rocks  
Men only moon walk  
Mixed media slang  
Banging in your boom box  
Verbal violence, lyrical stylists  
In a time when rock-hip hop rhymes are childish  
You can't tell me with rhymes that are empty  
Rapping to a beat doesn't make you an MC  
With your lack of skill and facility you're killing me  
And a DJ in the group just for credibility  
I heard it somewhere you were getting help with your rhymes  
You're not an MC if someone else writes your lines  
Rapping over rock doesn't make you a pioneer  
Cause rock and hip hop collaborated for years  
But now they're getting readily mixed and matched up  
Well after a fast buck and all the tracks suck  
So how does it stack up, none of it's real  
You wanna be an MC, you gotta study the skill_

Amy thought it was taking Matt an awful long time to get home for Christmas. To  
her it seemed like forever because she hasn't been with him in a few weeks. Amy  
was so happy that he was coming home today. Amy thought she was going to kill  
sometime by taking a nice long hot shower and by watching some wrestling  
tapes. When she was done with her shower she went downstairs to the living and  
made herself comfy on the couch and put in a wrestling tape. Amy fell asleep  
watching a wrestling match.

_Who can rock a rhyme like this?  
Bring it to you everytime like this?  
Who can rock a rhyme like this?  
Step step up step step up_

_So you pick up a pen and write yourself a new identity  
But mentally you don't have the hip hop energy  
With a tendency to make up stories  
Sounding like the only hip hop you've heard is top 40  
And your record companies completely miss it  
And all the kids are dissing it for not being legitimate  
So in a battle you can't hack it, react with whack shita  
And get smacked with verbal back flips  
Get your ass kicked a fabulous battle catalyst  
It's taken decades for MC's to establish this  
You're new to hip hop, and welcome if you're serious  
But not on the mic, leave that to the experience_

Finally Matt reached his house and when he walked through the front door he had  
the brightest smile on his face because he saw the love of his life sleeping  
peacefully. He gently walked over to the couch and softly kissed the top of her  
for head. Amy stirred and slowly began to open her eyes. When she fully opened  
her eyes she had the hugest smile on her face. Amy softly kissed Matt on the  
lips. When they broke from the kiss, Amy asked Matt how long she had been  
asleep Matt told her he didn't know because he just gone home. Amy then said oh  
okay and then she said welcome home hunny. Matt said it's good to be home with  
you. Amy just blushed when he told her that. Matt then told her to wait here wait  
as he went upstairs into there bedroom. Matt lights the candles that he had  
bought, he put the dozen red roses in a vase by Amy's bedside and he put the  
box of chocolates there as well. Matt then put on some soft mellow music. Matt  
then put the engagement ring under his pillow on his bedside. He went downstairs  
and told Amy to come with him. Amy led Matt to their bedroom and she grasped  
at what she saw. Amy then asked if Matt did this for her and he said yes. She  
gave Matt a nice long heated passionate kiss. Matt picked her up without  
breaking the kiss and layed her on the bed. Matt slowly began to kiss her soft  
spot on her neck as she began to slightly moan. Matt took her shirt off exposing  
her lacey bra with her nipples showing. He unhooked her bra exposing her breasts  
completely and he slowly began to suck on right breast and took her right nipple  
into his mouth. This made Amy moan loudly. Matt did the same with her left  
breast and her left nipple. He than slowly began to kiss down her chest. Matt  
tongued her stomach and began to pull off her pants. He was happy to see that  
she was not wearing any underwear. Matt slowly and gently inserted two fingers  
into her tight wet pussy. This drove Amy completely crazy. She was moaning  
loudly and screaming Matt's name. Matt felt her tighten around his fingers and  
he slowly kissed her lips. Amy then flipped Matt over and told him that she was  
going to give him the same treatment that he just gave her. She slowly began to  
kiss down his chest and started licking at his manly nipples. After she was done  
licking his nipples she continued down till she reached his boxers. Amy smiled  
devilishly and took his boxers off with her teeth. This turned Matt on so much.  
Amy slowly began to stroke his 8-inch cock with her soft smooth hands. Matt  
started to moan loudly and he screamed her name. He couldn't take it anymore he  
just had to be inside her so he flipped her and slowly entered her with the head  
of his cock. He slowly began to move inside her slowly. This made Amy scream  
her lungs off. Amy was moaning Matt's name loudly. Matt picked up his pace  
until they reached there peaks. Soon he left Amy tighten around his cock and  
filled her with his hot cum. Matt slowly pulled out of her and said Amy I love  
you so much, I want to be with you forever, I want to started a family with you  
and I couldn't image my life with someone else Amy will you give me the honor  
of being my Wife, Amy will you marry me. Amy had tears coming down her face as  
she screamed yes Matt I will marry you. Matt then put the engagement on finger  
and softly gave her a nice long passionate kiss. They fell asleep in each other  
arms. Now they are going to live happily ever after.

_Who can rock a rhyme like this?  
Bring it to you everytime like this?  
Who can rock a rhyme like this?  
Step step up step step up_

_Who can rock a rhyme like this?  
Bring it to you everytime like this?  
Who can rock a rhyme like this?  
Step step up step step up  
_  
The End


End file.
